The Janitor's Closet
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: SLASH ToddKurt Kurt's feeling sick. Todd helps him feel better. Possibly part one of two Fluffy, I guess.


            Todd stared at his shoes, leaning against the lockers outside of his fourth period class, which had just been emptied as students left for lunch.  He, however, stayed behind - the others were mad at him for a totally innocent prank (so what if sliming the entire bathroom was a horrible and juvenile trick?), and besides, if he waited, the jocks would be out at the football field by the time he got outside, making him a relatively safe Toad.

            Deciding to waste some more time, he pushed himself away from the lockers, heading down to the bathroom for a smoke.  The last time he had tried to light up anywhere in public, Mystique had rounded on him and given him detention for it.  Because it was "unhealthy and against school policy."  What a load of bull.  She had it in for him, and he knew it; she might as well give him detention for life, since they both knew she could.

            He slipped into the bathroom, looking around to check the occupancy.  It seemed pretty empty, but then he registered the sound of painful moaning.  Looking at the space under the stalls, he noticed that there _was _one taken - someone kneeling and probably puking up lunch into the toilet.  He winced.

            "It wasn't the Thursday Surprise, was it?" he asked uneasily, wondering if he should go warn the others about the lunch lady's latest attempt to kill them all.

            "Ugh, go away, Toad," came a decidedly German voice, and the other groaned.

            "Of course, you had to be in my smokin' place," he moaned, before raising an eyebrow, "So, what'd you eat, yo?"

            "_Nothing_!"  The door unlocked, and Kurt stumbled out, looking rather unhealthy, "I've been feeling sick all morning."

            "You try hackin' up a hairball?  Maybe that's the problem."

            "Shut _up_," the disguised mutant muttered, holding his stomach, "I'm trying to _not _throw up, here!"

            "Oh, well, don't mind me, I'm just going go have a nice, big, juicy roach."  Todd made slurping sounds to accompany his remark, and the other blanched

            "Guuugh," Kurt moaned as he closed his eyes.

            "Wow, you really _aren't _lookin' too good."

            "It _must've _been the meatloaf.  I _knew _Kitty made it, I just _had _to eat it..."

            "I didn't even know she could cook," Todd muttered, raising an eyebrow.  Kurt groaned and looked at him pitifully.

            "She _can't!_  That's just the problem.  But she's got these... puppy dog eyes!"

            "Yeah, I've seen her use 'em on Lance."  Todd looked around, as if afraid he was going to get shot for his next question, then asked, "Hey, uh... shouldn't you go, see the nurse or summin?"

            "I _tried_ - but she was going to touch me and, well..." he held up his arm, showing his inducer, "That wouldn't have ended well, you know?  So I said that I felt better.  Besides, she would have just given me that pink stuff and then I _would've _thrown up."

            "...Uh-huh."  There was an uncomfortable silence, and Todd coughed, feeling around in his pocket before pulling out a slightly-bent cigarette.

            "...I guess I should go back to the others," Kurt murmured, gripping his stomach and starting to make his way out of the bathroom.

            That move probably wasn't so good, considering how he looked almost nauseated and kind of sunk to the ground, holding a hand over his mouth.

            "You might wanna go home, man," Todd said uneasily, afraid that one of the Brotherhood boys would pop up and harass him for caring about an enemy.

            "I can't, I have a history test today... And the teacher's a total _eselsarsch_, so I can't miss it."

            "Well..."  The younger of the two sighed - he was going to regret this, he knew it, but Kurt's sick/helpless look was getting to him.  "...A'ight, I have this place a little bit down the hall, you can rest up in there, so long as I don't hear a _thing _about me helpin' you ever."  Kurt looked uneasy, but that might've been because he felt like he was going to throw up.

            "....You're going to _help_ me?"

            "Don't sound so surprised," Todd grumbled, when he was surprised himself.  His mind was doing that alarm thing, shouting _Don'tHelpHim Don'tHelpHim Don'tHelpHim_ over and over, but it was too late to take the offer back.  "If you don't want it, you could'a just said so," he muttered, holding his cigarette between his lips and looking for his lighter.

            "No!"  Kurt coughed, "No, no, I'll take you up on that.  I mean... yeah.  I will."

            "Okay, cool."  _Not cool, but whatever_.  "So, get up, dawg!  I am _not_ dragging your sorry ass down the hall."

            "Okay, okay, give me a minute," the German groaned, slowly getting up.  Todd shoved the cigarette back in his pocket (just in case they were spotted), and headed out of the bathroom, Kurt following at a decidedly slower pace.  They went down the hall and turned the corner, Kurt only grimacing once, and the amphibious mutant knocked twice on a door, then opened it.

            "Good, no one's here."

            "This is the janitor's closet!" Kurt exclaimed, looking around at the dark.  Todd sighed and flipped on the light - which was barely even light, considering the flickering and almost dead bulb hanging from the ceiling.

            "No _shit_, Sherlock.  The old man lets me hang in here if Duncan's in a bad mood."  He allowed the other mutant to get past him, then closed the door behind him, and pointed at a worn out, threadbare futon in the back, spread out on a rickety wooden couch frame.  "It's been here since the _seventies_, apparently.  Some kid took a break in here back then, I guess."  Kurt looked hesitant, and Todd groaned, "Go ahead and lay down on that.  It's not diseased, you know."

            "Sorry, it's just..."  The boy slowly sat on the mattress, looking around uneasily.  "You come in here a lot?"

            "Every time Duncan's looking to bash my head in, so yeah."  Todd sat down on the mat as well, and looked sideways at Kurt.  "It looks weird, yo."

            "What does?"

            "That hologrammy thing."  There was silence between the two, and Todd looked over at the door, wondering if the janitor was out, or if he had even been in at all.  He looked back at the other when he heard a slight fizz, and was greeted by the true-blue mutant.

            "Is that better?"

            "Uh.... yeah..."  He cast another look to the door.

            "Don't worry... The janitor isn't in today, I heard some kid complaining about it because the toilet on the second floor clogged up."

            "Oh."  Kurt rubbed his stomach slightly, and then looked around.  "Oh, y'wanna, lay down or summin?"

            "Uh... yeah."

            "Okay."  Todd stood up, and let the other stretch out on the futon - however much a weak-stomached Nightcrawler would stretch out, that is.  He stood awkwardly for a minute, before sliding down and sitting at the edge of the mat, leaning against the armrest by Kurt's head and looking at the other briefly.

            He didn't know exactly why he was staying, when he was kind of hungry and wanted to smoke, but he did anyways, figuring it would probably be best to, just to make sure the fuzzy boy didn't puke all over his futon.  _Heh.  My futon.  Futon's a funny word.  Futon futon futon._  He chuckled to himself, and Kurt looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

            "What?"

            "...Nuttin.  I was just thinking that 'futon' is a funny word."

            "...You're very strange."

            "Aw, shaddup, ya blue gecko."  He again pulled out his cigarette, and then patted his pockets, finally pulling out his lighter.  "You mind?"

            "No."  Kurt's voice kind of cracked, and so he put away the cigarette.

            "Uh... you feelin' any better?"

            "....A little."

            "Cool."  Todd sighed, and took to staring at his shoes.  They were actually pretty interesting.  The mud caked on them resembled Idaho, if he put his feet together right.

            "Nngh."  Kurt rolled over onto his back, and Todd frowned, looking back at him, then at Idaho.  The blue mutant threw a hand over his eyes, in a vain attempt to get some sleep, and groaned slightly.

            Todd decided that at that moment, he was going to have to help his rival out - he did _not _look too good.  So, very carefully, he reached his long arm out, and carefully brought it down on Kurt's stomach, rubbing it very, _very _gently.

            Kurt froze up, going completely still.  The feather-light touch on his stomach sent some warm waves into the pain he was feeling, but the fact was, it was _Todd _rubbing his stomach.  He lay still like that for a few moments, before deciding that it was pretty soothing and relaxed, sighing quietly.

            Todd smirked to himself.  It was a trick his mom had used on him a bunch of times when he was younger, and apparently, he was doing it right, because Kurt was relaxing.  They stayed like that for a few minutes, Todd rubbing Kurt's stomach and Kurt relaxing even more into the touch.  Then, the amphibious mutant blinked, looked down at the furry mutant.

            _Is he.... nah..... he **is.**  He's **purring**._  The younger one chuckled, and continued his ministrations, idly forming Idaho and then breaking it up by pulling his feet away.  He imagined little Idahoians screaming as they fell through the crack in their state, and grinned.

            "Mm."  Todd looked at Kurt, raising an eyebrow, and then coughed.

            "Umm... I gotta question."

            Kurt wasn't even phased.  "Hmm?"

            "Can I... uh.... Your fuzzy-ness.  Can I touch it?"  Kurt's gold eyes slid open, and he looked at the other confusedly.

            "Uh... sure, I guess."  Todd grinned weirdly, and pushed Kurt's shirt up - just a little - and pet the fur there.

            Kurt desperately held back a moan - that was weird feeling.  A good weird.

            "Whoa...  I thought so."

            "What?" Kurt squeaked, looking at Todd oddly.  The mutant smirked.

            "I thought your fuzz was like a cat.  I was right."  He stroked the blue mutant's belly, and Kurt shuddered.

            "Wow," he breathed.

            "What?"

            "Uh...  Nothing."  Kurt closed his eyes, and sighed contentedly.  So, it was Toad petting him.  So, he was enjoying his arch-enemy's company, as long as he kept petting him.  Who cared?  He didn't, not really.

            Todd himself was a little... confused at the moment.  He was in the janitor's closet, petting his nemesis' stomach and getting this warm tingly feeling whenever the other sighed or purred.

            "....Uh, fu-... I mean, Kurt."  The blue boy's eyes opened half way, and he looked up at the other in a comfortable gaze.  "Uh... I don't... I don't think I hate you that much."

            ".....Neither... do I."

            "Cool."  Kurt smiled vaguely, and then groaned softly, eyes drifting closed again.  "That feel good?" Todd asked, laughing slightly.

            "Mmhmm..."

            "Y'know, I always wondered what it would be like to be a cat."  Kurt sighed, and arched his back slightly.  "So, how is it?"

            "Wundervoll," the German murmured.  "Wie himmel."

            "That's good, right?"

           "Yeah."  So the two sat there in silence, and neither really cared about breaking it.  Kurt made a half-sigh, half-groan, and smiled, showing his fangs.  Todd licked his lips.

            Kurt didn't want to say anything... really... but Todd's hand was slowly sneaking up under his shirt, then down his side to his pants, then back up.  It _was _really nice, but it gave him the tingly feeling he sometimes got when he daydreamed about Scott those two times.  But this was a little different, because it wasn't nighttime, he wasn't alone, and he couldn't - well.  It was kind of strange, that the tinglies came from _Toad_, but he decided that he probably would get the tinglies if anyone else did this.

            Todd had been exploring the soft fur of Kurt's upper abdomen with something like curiosity, but more like "wow-this-is-really-kind-of-mmm."  He wondered if Kurt even noticed, and snaked his hand _just_ under the waistline of Kurt's pants - just a little.  The boy's breath hitched for a second, but that was it.  He rubbed the matted fur that was under the other's boxer's waistband, and then snaked back up to his stomach.

            "You feelin' better?" he asked - not meaning for his voice to come out husky like that.

            "Y-yeah," Kurt rasped, not knowing why his voice suddenly felt as though it hadn't been used in _forever_.

            "Good."  Kurt's eyes opened into slits again, and noticed that Todd's face was kind of close to his.  Weird.

            "Um..."  Todd's eyes were an amber color, Kurt realized, and were awesomely pretty.

            There was a feather light pressure against his lips, and Kurt blinked, looking into Todd's eyes, refusing to look away.  He neither deepened the kiss or pulled away at first; instead, he was gauging the reaction Todd had.  When the other's eyes finally slipped closed, he leaned up and into the other's lips.

            Todd's hand, which had stopped it's ministrations when he had kissed the fuzzy mutant, slipped down to that matted circle of fur, rubbing it with his thumb.  Kurt hummed against the other's lips, and let his eyes close.  One hand slipped under Todd's shoulders and rested in the other's brownish hair - he was mildly surprised that it wasn't very greasy, but it looked that way.  The hand at his pants slipped a little further down, and Kurt licked his lips - and Todd's.  The younger mutant took that as an invite, and opened his mouth, just a little, like he saw Lance do with Kitty, and the furry mutant slipped his tongue into his mouth.

            Todd... didn't taste so bad, Kurt decided.  A lot like cigarettes, and a little bit like Altoids - the ones in the red box, not the blue one.  The ones that should taste like cinnamon, but didn't exactly.

            Kurt tasted kind of bland, but had a hint of Gatorade - that was probably because of the fact that he hadn't eaten anything in a while.  Todd didn't really mind, though, just glad that he wasn't dead and six-feet-under for even initiating this thing.

            Todd shifted, and his hand sunk lower into Kurt's boxers, and Kurt gasped, tugging away and looking at the other with wide eyes.

            The bell rang sharply in the distance, and Todd jerked away as if burned, falling backwards.

            "Uh."

            "Um..."  Todd looked down at the ground, some hair falling in his eyes, then looked up through his bangs.  "...S-See you after school?"

            "Yes.  Definitely."

            With that, the two got up, gave each other weird looks, and then exited the janitor's closet, before the rush of students, Kurt swiftly turning his image inducer back on.  Todd looked at Kurt, and Kurt did the same to Todd.

            "...Um...  See you after school, then," the amphibious one said.  Kurt nodded, then grinned.

            "We _have _to try that again," he said, quietly, before glancing at his inducer, and blanching, "Oh, _great_, I'm going to be late for History.  See you, ah, Todd."

            "...Yeah.  Bye."

            Todd turned, and then headed down the hallway, Kurt going the opposite direction.  Todd himself looked at his own watch, and sighed.  "It's gonna be a _long _time 'till after school."


End file.
